1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cuff mechanisms and more particularly to automatic cuff mechanisms for use in, for example, coin-operated blood pressure measuring systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many systems and devices for measuring blood pressure known in the prior art namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,946,985--Parker; 2,020,469--Laufman et al; 2,053,383--Telson et al; 2,074,520--Snyder; 2,149,690--Snyder; 2,352,875--Williams et al; 2,375,059--Williams et al; 2,714,379--Raines; 2,865,365--Newland et al; 3,086,513--Newland et al; 3,095,873--Edmunds; 3,101,082--Steen et al; 3,212,499--Koreski; 3,621,631--Pisacano; 3,651,798--Egli et al; 3,757,772--Goldblat et al; 3,841,314--Page; 3,903,872--Link; 3,905,353--Lichowsky; 3,905,354--Lichowsky; 3,906,939--Aronson; 3,908,460--Lichowsky; 3,935,984--Lichowsky; 3,940,742--Hudspeth et al; 3,978,848--Yen et al; 4,008,617--Yen et al; 4,009,709--Link et al; 4,011,860--Lee; and French Patent Nos. 805,599--Emile; and 962,646--Jean-Lugien. The patent to Edmunds--3,095,873 discloses an electrically driven cuff mechanism, one of which has a quick disconnect coupling for adjusting the cuff to match the girth of the arm before further tightening to cause occlusion; the other mechanism having greater similarity to this invention. The patent to Lichowsky 3,935,984 discloses an automatic cuff mechanism in which a flexible band is cable actuated to adjust the cuff to match the girth of the arm before occlusion thereof by a fluid chamber. Various problems are inherent in the above prior art namely, in the Edmunds arrangement some user or another person is required to adjust the cuff and/or is not comfortable and/or provides inaccurate measurements and in the Lichowsky arrangement pinching of the arm as well as other inherent malfunctions are likely to occur. This invention is directed to an improved automatic cuff mechanism which substantially alleviates the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following specification and drawings.